Hyperdimension Neptunia:Chaos Heart
by InfiniteAngelBeatri
Summary: Darkness. That's all I could see,all I could touch, all I could feel. It makes sense. It's what I was created from after all. But fate just had to give me the middle finger and drag me into a full blown war. Rated T for language. Mostly for Chaos Hearts potty mouth. xD
1. Chaos Heart The Preview!

Me: Hi everyone! This is a preview of a idea I'm considering making into a story if enough of you guys love it:) it's an Alternate Universe involving the Goddess Rei from Neptunia V's power after the end of the game. It may tie into VII if enough people want to see it happen but it's a maybe. Anyway Chaos Heart is my OC Goddess based on my OC Kurai. A friend of mine on deviantart LilAngel13 made this awesome artwork of her for me:) RokoItoanmi/photos/a.10154164298988812.1073741829.331843768811/10154164299183812/?type=3&theater just add facebook . com and / in the front without the spaces. It's not colored but she will have black hair with red streaks in it. She's sort of based on Shadow the Hedgehog a bit. xD im planning on making a CPU design for her but if any of you have any ideas or want to try your hand at the art then feel free! And you'll get a free drawing from yours truly on my deviantart!:)

Now without further ado here is the preview for Hyperdimension Neptunia:Chaos Heart!:D

Darkness. That's all I could see,all I could touch, all I could feel. It makes sense. It's what I was created from after all. A small little history recording fairy told me so. And I supposedly was formed from a crazy CPU from a incredibly old nation. Well she obviously wasn't that great if she's gone now but I digress.

But I'm not like her. I'm not going to make the same mistakes she did. Underestimating your opponents will always be your downfall, so I'm not going to underestimate THEM either. THEM. The CPUs. I could feel hatred of the highest form within me at the very thought of the 4 Goddesses of the Nations. But these aren't my feelings, theyre hers. What's left of them anyway.

And unlike her, I want nothing to do with this world or its rulers. I'm fine with spending my limitless time relaxing and traveling, the CPUS can handle the monsters and the world-destroyers. I'm fine on my own, no nation to hold me down, no worries. I wanted things to just stay this way for all time.

But fate just had to give me the middle finger and drag me into a full blown war. One I never wanted to be a part of in the first place. All their weapons were pointed at my throat sending death glares my way. I sighed. Why couldn't my eternal life ever be easy?

Well...at least try to keep me entertained...CPUs.

~Hyperdimension Neptunia:Chaos Heart~

STORY IDEA BY:InfinigeAngrlBearti

ORIGINAL STORY BY:Idea Factory, Compile Heart

Coming Soon!

Note:for those who want a non-picture discription of Kurai she's about 5 feet 8 inches tall and she had medium-length hair (a little shorter that Verts hair in normal form) it's mainly black in color but has thick red-hairlights in her hair. For her HDD form I'm thinking the opposite for her hair. So it can be mainly a hot red color with black highlights. That's all my ideas for her HDD form so if anyone had any ideas id love to hear them! If you want to design her HDD and/normal form I will give full credit for your work if it's used in the story. Thank you all for checking this out and until next time!:D *flies away on a nyan cat*


	2. Episode 1:With Chaos Comes Chaos Heart!

Me:hi everyone! I'm here to present to you the very first episode of my new story, Hyperdimension Neptunia: Chaos Heart!:D this takes place shortly after Neptunia V and before VII but will tie into VII eventually. This episode is mostly to introduce Chaos Heart and set up some plot while I'm at it. xD if anyone has any design ideas for her Goddess Form please check out the preview and see if you have what it takes to be... *epic drumroll* the Nep-iest set designer ever! xD now without further onto the show

*Hyperdimension Neptunia:Chaos Heart Episode 1- With Chaos Comes Chaos Heart*

Gamindustri. The land that's divided into 4 nations, each ruled by its own CPU. Planeptune is ruled by Neptune, Lowee by Blanc, Lastation by Noire and Leanbox by Vert. But I could care less about the CPUs. As long as they don't disturb my peace, what they do is none of my concern. Who am i? I'm just a shadow of the past. Or more specifically, a past CPU.

-Flashback-

I have no memories from before I was formed. I was just...there. in the ruins of some factory with rubble and chunks of the ground flown all over the place. Obviously some battle had happened here, but what? "What the-? What the heck are you?" A tiny, irratiated voice yelled in my ear. I turned my head towards the sound.

A fairy of some sort sat on top of an open book, it's legs criss-crossed. It looked shocked at my appearance. For some reason, I didn't really care. It was there, but I didn't care. I sighed. "First off could you not yell in my friggin' ear?!" I pointed a finger at the creature. "And Two, I don't know what I am anymore than you do!" It blinked in surprise, as if she suddenly had a revelation of some sort. "Unless you have some idea, Miss Fairy." I suggested. We stood, or in the fairys clase, floated, staring at each other for a moment before it decided to answer me.

"Well I definatley wasn't expecting this! I figured that bitchs power could do some crazy things but dang!" The thing exclaimed. I was starting to get a little annoyed. "Could you get to the part where you tell me what the heck I am" I growled out. "Okay, okay! Calm yourself for a moment I'm getting to that!" It looked over at the torn ground then back to me. "See, there was this crazy-ass CPU from this reaally old nation that tried to destroy the world." "How original." I sighed. The thing just ignored me and continued. "The CPUs of this world teamed up and took 'er and her crazy power down with her! I was gonna take it with me to make some interestin' history, then BOOM! You were formed!"

This time I was the one who was shocked. "So I was made was that CPUs power?" The fairy nodded. "Yep. No idea how. You were just there. And I can feel her power resting in you." I looked down at my chest, almost picturing this unstable ball of power in my chest. I look back at the fairy. "What does that make me then?" It paused in thought for a moment. "Well you were made from the power of a CPU... So you must be a CPU yourself!"

It surprised me how easily I was accepting all of this. Might be because I have some of her knowledge, I just know it. "Why don'tcha give yourself a name? Cant have the new CPU without a name now can we?" She had a point there. But what's the perfect name for me? I looked up at the jet black sky above and I knew who I would be. "You can call me Kurai. It means black in the Japanese language." The fairy smirked. "Sounds cool all right. What about your true form?" I smirked a little myself. "Since I was born from all this chaos, it only makes sense that I'm called Chaos Heart!"

-Flashback End-

"So bored!" I sighed. " You don't have to follow me you know, just go find another dimension to play in or something Croire." The chatty fairy and I were traveling to one of the 4 nations of Gamindustri. I didn't really care which one I went to so I just picked a direction and went with it. Though why she's following me is beyond me. "As much as I'd love to do that, I am your Oracle. So I gotta stick with you, wether I like it or not." I guess even she doesn't have as much freedom as she would've liked. With a job like recording history, it would get boring really fast so I can't blame her. "But do we have to be attached at the hip all the time?" I asked. "Not my fault. You're not making any interesting history so I'm just gonna follow you until you do!"

I turned to look at Croire. "Look, as much as I'd love to have fun with my power, I'm not an idiot like that Rei was. She was too over-confident thinking nothing could possibly beat her, but you and I both know how that ended." Croire said nothing in response, knowing I was right on this one. "Besides even if I wasn't out to destroy the universe if I make one little slip-up, the CPUs will be on my ass faster than you can say 'Arfoire in a sun-tanning store'!" Croire flinched at the imagery of Arfoire and shivered. "It be pointless to try anything remotely chaotic if the CPUs are just gonna show up in five seconds and start a fight with me. I may be a goddess, but I can't win against 4 of them at once. I'm not suicidal. I'm fine just touring around Gamindustri and enjoying myself."

We stopped at our destination. The signature purple tower standing tall in the center of this nation. That means I must be in... I walked further down towards the tower, Croire following right behind me. Look out Planeptune, here comes Chaos Heart!

-Line Break-

Me:And that's the first episode! What do you think everyone? I know its a little short but it's mostly an introductory chapter for Kurai and her very much needed backstory. xD what are you looking forward to in the next chapter? Any thoughts on this chapter and the story in general? Then feel free to leave a review and I will reply as soon as I can! Thank you all for your support and I'll see you in the next episode! Until next time! *flies away on a nyan cat*


	3. Episode 2:Someone Call In The Nep?

Me: Hi everyone! Due to the overwhelming support the first chapter has gotten I am here to present to you another new chapter!:D a special shout-out to all these awesome people here for favoriting/reviewing/ and following the story: Author Heart - Ance, Sound Dash Productions, Zer0Live12, , Eternal Lancer, Demon Tiger, Brocolo, Black Vasto Lorde, and miles3199! Just a note if anyone is interested in designing Chaos Hearts CPU form the details for designing her are in the preview. The lucky chosen one will be given full credit for their work and it will be used in the story. Feel free to send a pm or a review for any questions. Now on to the story!

(Line Break)

*-Hyperdimension Neptunia:Chaos Heart Episode 2-Someone call in the Nep?-*

Not even 5 seconds in Planeptune and I'm already surrounded by monsters. Croire flew off somewhere, saying something about plotting revenge and blah blah blah. Point is im alone right now. How the heck they got in here is beyond me. As much as I'd love to kick their butts into next century, I can't just transform and draw any attention to myself. That's the last thing I want. I sighed. "Where the hell is this nations goddess when you need her?"

"Someone call in the Nep?" A loud, ear-piercing voice asked. I knew that irritating voice anywhere. One by one the monsters surrounding me were slashed to pieces and vanished into nothing. With the monsters gone I could see the CPU clearly. She was a lot shorter than I am with short light purple hair with button-like controller pins on the sides. She held her sword in one hand and did a stupid victory pose after the fight. That girls one of the many mysteries of the world that just can never be explained.

She turned to me. "Hey, you okay there?" I nodded. "Yeah. Just stupid monsters ruining my travels." She grinned. "Ooh a newbie huh? Did you come here to see yours truly in action?" Knowing the best course of action was to just let her think that was the case I put on the best fake smile I could muster. "Right! I heard lots of things about this lands Goddess so I just had to see her for myself!" She smiled so big I swear she resembled a certain alien from a show I've seen about assassination school, something about the moon, oh whatever. "Well you came to the right place! I'm the CPU of this lovely nation, Neptune!"

The name spurned a deep hatred in me, must be that crazy goddesses rage. She must really hate that Neptune girl. I shook the feeling away as Neptune continued. "I could show you around my sup-topular kingdom! Show you all the Neppiest sights and spots! I know this city like the back of my hand!" I thought about her offer for moment. There wasn't really much of a downside if I went with her. She could get rid of any monsters that may show up and I can keep my secret (and hopefully the rest of my sanity) safe. I looked at her.

"Sure. Why not? I'm Kurai by the way." I held out my hand. I might as well be polite and not draw any suspucion. She grabbed my hand with vigor. "Wow that's such a cool name! It just oozes mysterious!" I smirked to myself. She wasn't wrong. She pointed at the tall tower ahead. "First stop, the Basilicom!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Histoires POV-

As usual Neptune is slacking off once again. It's a miracle that the nation has remained intact at really. If only she was as hardworking as Nepgear. Sadly the only time that ever happens is if a crisis occurs. Loud stomping up the stairs snapped me out of my thought proccess. "Hey histy! I'm hooome!" What was the saying? Speak of the devil and he shall come? The door slammed open to reveal said devil, Neptune. Who was holding behind her, a girl? I blinked.

"And who is this young lady Neptune?" She blinked as well and looked behind her like she had forgetting she has even there. Poor thing. "Oh. This is Kurai. I'm showing her all around Planeptune starting with the Basilicom!" That's just like Neptune to kidnap any random person she meets and drag them along to her whims. "I see. And could it have occurred to you that you have work to do?" Trying to remain composed around her seems like a futile effort, but for the sake of Planeptune, I must try my best.

"Heh heh heh." She giggled nervously. "Of course I know about my work Histy! But isn't helping out my nations citizens with their problems what a CPU does?" My composure was decreasing by the minute. "That would be the case...if not for the fact you have practically dragged this poor girl with you on your escapes to escape your duties and work, then I would have believed you. But that will not fool me again."

The guest, Miss Kurai I believe, swept some dust off her clothes and stood up. "Actually she is right on this one. I asked her to show me around. Of course I wasn't expecting to be dragged to the Basilicom, but I digress." I was shocked. Anyone that could tolerate Neptune's whims only having just met her seems like decent company to me. I smiled at her. "It's no easy task to deal with Neptune, so please, feel free to rest for as long as you need. I will go prepare some tea."

Neptune whined behind me. "Come on, Histy! I'm the easiest gal in the world to get along with!" I sighed. Only she would think so. As I flew over to prepare the tea I thought of Miss Kurai. "Something about her feels familiar. Yet she does not at the same time." I frowned. "Why do I feel such unease around her?"

Such matters can only be answered with time I suppose. She seems like a nice enough girl. It could just be a bug with my system. I finished making the tea and floated back the main room. The nagging doubt set to the back of my mind.

(Line Break)

Me:and that's Episode 2! Thank you all again for your support on this story it means a lot!:) did I go a good job with Histy's character? And Kurai finally meets the one and only Neptune herself! I imagine Neptune dragging someone along on her fun adventures would be something she would do in this case. xD and does Histy sense a disturbance in the force?! :0 -shot for bad Star Wars reference-

On a side note is anyone can guess the anime reference Kurai made gets a free cookie! Well, not a real one but a cyber one! xD New chapters will be made once it twice a week depending on my schedule but I'll try and make them as frequent as possible. Once again thank you all for the support and I'll see you next time! *flies away on a nyan cat*


	4. Episode 3:Nepgear, Sister Dear

Hi again everyone! here is another chapter of Chaos Heart! once again thank you all so much for the massive support for this story it motivates me to update more often for you guys!:) on a side note if anyone is interested in designed Kurais HDD form feel free to pm me or leave a review. I'm also on Deviantart as helpersoul123 if you want to contact me there. any medium and program is welcome as long as it's your own work. the basic stuff required for her design is in the story preview like her hair design other than than you have free reign! inappropriate designs will not be allowed to get that out there. the winning artist will receive full credit for their work and their design will be used for Kurais CPU form in future chapters.

Now that that's out of the way, on the show!:D

~Line Break~

Kurais POV

Histoire returned to the room with the tea as promised. "here you are. I hope it is too your liking." She smiled. I took a sip of the tea. it was actually pretty refreshing. now that I think about it, I've never had tea before have I? "this is really good." I said. "you have a real knack for tea don't you?" I asked. She beamed at me. "You are too kind. it's always nice to see a new face around the Basilicom once in a while so it's no trouble at all!" "Neptune im home!" The door slid open suddenly to reveal another girl entering the room. I looked over at the new visitor. She looked like another neptune but taller and with longer and lighter toned hair. That must be the CPU candidate for Planeptune. Nepgear, I believe her name is.

She caught me staring at her and stared at me for a moment as while before looking at Neptune. "Sis, who is she?" Nepgear asked her sister. Not wanting someone else to make my introduction for me I decided to introduce myself for a change. I stood up from the couch. "I'm Kurai. I'm just traveling around Planeptune and ran into your sister here." She looked a little shocked. "How did you know Neptune's my sister?" She asked nervously. Crap. I quickly thought up what to say in turn. "I've heard you have a lot of skill with technology in Planeptune. So I wanted to request your help while I'm here" Whew, safe! It wasn't a complete lie. I've always been a little curious about her and I do need a weapon to defend myself with and who better than a CPUS sister?

She blushed heavily at my words. "Goodness! you think so?" "I do." I nodded. she smiled so bright that I knew they were definatley related. "I was attacked by monsters before I saved by Neptune here." Neptune beamed with pride at the statement. "And I realized that I need a weapon to defend myself with. I won't always have the backup of a goddess after all." Nepgear snapped out of her thoughts and grew a serious expression. "I'll do my best! if you think I can do it." I nodded once more. "Then I'll need a rough design of what weapon you want. do you have a preference?"

I hadn't really given it much thought before until now. But if I'm gonna leave a somewhat peaceful life, I'll need something to fight with without the requirements of my powers. The form of twin swords came to mind. "I want dual swords to fight with." I replied. "Ooh going for the swords huh? sounds like I've got a fan girl!" Neptune chose that moment to jump into the conversation. I sighed. "That's not the reason. I've kind of liked swords more than other forms of weapons. As for why I want 2 of them...it just feels right somehow." Nepgear seamed to understand where I was coming from and nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. I feel the same way with my Beam Sword. everyone has a weapon that works for them and dual swords must be that weapon for you." She looked at Histoire. "Miss Histoire, I'd like to take Kurai with me to Lastation. Noire will know the best materials to make what she needs." She pleaded go Histoire.

I was surprised at her enthusiasm. She just met me and she's already willing to go to another nation just to make a weapon for me? I couldnt decide if I should applaud her for her dedication or laugh at her naivete. Histoire nodded in agreement. "It would be good for Miss Kurai to see what Lastation has to offer, if she is alright to take the journey." Even Histoire. Is everyone in Planeptune this overly trusting or is it just these people? "I want to go with! Noire will be so filled with undescribable how to see lil' ol me!" Neptune exclaimed. Somehow I knew that feeling wasn't shared with Lastations CPU as much as she thought it was.

Histoire sent a death glare at Neptune. "You still have plenty of work to do here. Nepgear will keep her company while you do your job!" she looked like she was on the verge of snapping and losing what little sanity she had left. Feeling sorry for her I decided to offer a solution. "How about of you do your job, I'll bring you back a souvenir?" Neptune beamed at the idea. Such a child... "Really? youd scour the world to find something for yours truly?" I nodded. "if you do your job." I repeated. She nodded very eagerly. "I'll do it!" Nepgear and Histoire looked at me like I had just brought about the apocalypse by convincing her to do actual work. "Is this truly a miracle? Neptune is voluntarily doing work?" "Hey!" Neptune whined again. "You are truly a miracle worker Miss Kurai!" Histoire smiled at me. I gave her a faint smile in return. "what can I say? it's like the work of a goddess or something." I laughed slightly at my ironic joke. They didn't think anything suspicious about it and laughed as well.

Histoire looked at the time. "Well then you had best be going. I'll let Noire know of your visit." Nepgear nodded. "thanks Histoire! We'll be back!" Nepgear announced as we left the Basilicom and on to Lastation.

~Nepgears POV~

We decided to take the train over to Lastation to save on time. we both took a seat and it was silent around us. I gave a quick glance over to Kurai. She certainly has a natural beauty to her. She reminds me of Noire and Blanc at the same time. From what I saw from her she can plan solutions and make them happen like Noire and her very likely rage around my sister is like Blanc as well. But.. there's something else that I can't quite make out. Like a kitsune in old folklore, I couldn't make out its shape at all. Yet it felt so familiar but I can't remember why. "Hey." Kurais voice snapped me of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked her. "What's Lastation like?" She asked with a slightly excited tone. I smiled. She must be excited to see Lastation. The eagerness in her voice reminded me a youngest child going to a amusement park for the first time. "That's right, you're a traveler aren't you?" She nodded. "Well it kind of has a 'steam punk' quality to it. And it's led by Noire who is Black Heart." She nodded, processing the information Im giving to her. "She knows a lot about manufacturing so she will know what to do your swords." "And she happens to have a cosplay hobby." I heard Kurai whisper. How did she know that? She's never met Noire before so how would she know that? We had to take a vow of silence from Noire to keep it a secret, whom is still secretly designing cosplay to this day, so she couldn't have known about that at all. "what was that?" I asked her calmly, trying not to a how my nerousness. "Nothing." she turned to look out the train window.

"I look forward to meeting her." Kurai said before silence returned to the train. I shook my head, hoping to shake my fears away. she could have heard about it from N-chan or even Neptune. it doesn't mean anything.

...Right?

~Line Break~

And thats Episode 3! again I hope I did Nepgears characters alright. xD I thought twin swords would fit Kurai more with her character for some reason. xD But now we have a plot device for introducing Noire! xD And Nepgear senses something amiss! the chapters are long than usual! *dun dun dun!* All joking aside, thank you for your support! if you enjoyed the chapter feel free to leave a review or if you have any suggestions or just want to talk Neptunia then feel free to review all the same! and as always see you next time! *flies away on a nyan cat*


	5. Episode 4:Black Heart and blue

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!:D or thanksgiving weekend anyway. xD sorry for the late update I've been busy with the new Pokemon Sun and Moon! I got both versions which I preordered WAY ahead of time in March before the release date was even announced. xD and I've already beat the main story of Moon and will proceed onwards to Sun! xD

My pokemon obsession aside, in honor of thanksgiving to show my thanks to you all here is a brand new chapter if the Neppiest story yet for you guys! enjoy!:D

Hyperdimension Neptunia:Chaos Heart Episode 4: Black Heart and blue

~Kurai's POV~

The rest of the train ride was quiet as hell until we finally reached Lastation. From my knowledge This nations ruler, Black Heart(according to Neptune) is a major loner. Her words, not mine. She's a lot like me in that sense, but only in that sense. She has a whole nation of those who love and respect her after all. She has everything to lose while I couldn't have anything less to lose. That's what makes us different. I looked up at Lastations Basilicom as I exited the train. Nepgear joined me shortly after. "Well, here we are!" Nepgear said. she pulled out a tablet of some sort. "I should tell Uni we're here." She said, mostly to herself.

Uni is this nations CPU Candidate and is apparently close to Nepgear. She appears to have a fascination with guns more than her sister. Wether it's to win her sisters approval or stand out from her doesn't matter to me. I just want to grab my weapon and go. The longer I'm here, the quicker Noire will realize who I am. Then it's bye bye peaceful life and hello CPUs. "Aaand... Done!" Nepgear announced as she put her device in her pocket. "Let's go to the basilicom!" I only nod. "Lead the way."

~Noire's POV~

"There finally done." I sigh in relief. All the preparations are ready for the new console going out on the market. "The citizens will enjoy this for sure." I smile. I heard a knock at the door. "Yes?" I called. "Hey Noire! Nepgear and a friend of hers is here to see you!" Uni replied. I blinked. that's right I completely forgot! That idiots sister was coming by today! "okay send them in!' I replied. "Sure thing." Uni said as the door opened up and Nepgear and another girl walked in.

As soon as her eyes met mine I felt a chilling run through my body. I had a feeling that she reminded me something dreadful. But I can't remember what. It felt like deja vu but at the same time I couldn't remember why. Uni noticed something was wrong and looked to me with worried eyes. "Noire?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I walked up and stood in front of our visitor. She maintained a calm, neutral expression as glared at each other. Nepgear and Uni both looked at themselves with a worried look, unsure of what to think of the situation.

I decided to break the silence by speaking first. "Have we...met before?" I asked cautiously, not letting my guard down for even a moment. "We haven't met." The girl shook her head. "This is our first meeting, Lady Black Heart." I could sense a little bit of hostility directed at me. She wasn't making any sense. If we hadn't met why was she harboring hosility at me already? I suppose I won't be getting any answers out of her today. I sighed. "I guess not. So what brings you to my nation anyway?" I asked. The girl looked as if she was going to speak but Nepgear broke our staredown.

"She's looking for a weapon to defend herself from monsters. So Kurai thought you would be the best person to go to for this." Nepgear explained. I blinked. Kurai, as I just found out was the girls name, thought I would be the best at finding a weapon. I grinned. "Well of course I am! you came to the right place!" "I'm looking for twin swords that can change into a bow when I need it." Kurai said. Well she got straight to the point. At least she knows what she wants.

I nodded. "I love a good challenge. consider it done!" I look to Nepgear. "I'll need you go to this dungeon on the outskirts of the nation to get the parts I need." I handed Nepgear a paper with the location of the dungeon and what's need in said dungeon. "Hey sis." Uni spoke. "I'll tag along with Nepgear. She'll need the firepower." I nodded. "That's fine. I'll keep Kurai busy then. I need a..second opinion on something. They both nod. "We'll be back!" Nepgear called as she and Uni left the room, leaving me and Kurai alone.

"So...a second opinion on what exactly?" Kurai asked. I smirked. "I just want you to try some...outfits for me."

The expression on her face was priceless.

~Kurai's POV~

To say the next few hours in Noire's clutches was 'horrifying' was to say that Neptune is only 'annoying'. Just how the heck did she get all these costumes anyway?! Jusy as she was about to force me into another one of her costumes Uni and Nepgear finally returned with the wealone parts. "Oh thank goddess!" I sighed in relief. The two looked at me in shock. "Um...Kurai? What... are you wearing?" Nepgear asked. I looked at Noire. She only gave me a glare that said 'tell no one or you won't see another day again'. She must really not want anyone to know about her hobby.

I sighed. Of all out the outfits I could've been seen in, it had to be the one from that anime Kill la Kill. And the main characters one at that. "Let's just say... I have a new respect for normal, non-revealing clothes now. Let's just leave it at that." I sighed again. After what looked like sympathetic looks from Uni and Nepgear, they both along with Noire left me alone to change back into my normal clothes again.

Shortly after I was done Noire set off to work on my weapon. Uni waved thw two of us off and said to expect it in 2 days. We boarded the next train back to Planeptune and we were on our way. Nepgear smiled. "You know..I haven't seen Noire this happy in a while. I'm glad we came here." As much as I didn't want to admit it, I had fun. It was fhe first time I could be me and not the CPU Chaos Heart. It was rather refreshing to just forget all my troubles even if it was for a short while. I gave her a small smile. "It was.. interesting to say the least. I wouldnt mind seeing her again.:

She beamed at me in joy.

~Unknown POV~

An unknown figure was observing the duo from afar. It was simply curiosity that brought them here. "So that's Chaos Heart? She's certainly..on edge with the CPUs around." The figure smirked. "We just might get along after all." Curiosity satisfied for now, the figure turned from the moving train to her next desination. "It's almost time to put everything together. I'm sure she won't mind it in the least."

With one last look at the train, they slowly faded into the sea of people around them. "See you soon...Kurai."

Me:And that's Episode 4! Who is the mysterious figure you ask? They may be a certain key point in Neptunia VII *hint hint*. As for the outfit...I couldn't resist. xD The color scheme and the outfit itself is perfect for Kurai. xD At this point I'll be slowly moving the story into the VII storyline if the unnown person was any induction of that happening. xD And a big thanks to Holix25 for Kurais CPU form and move set. And also the sword-bow idea as well! xD As always if you loved the chapter feel free to favorite and review this story. Or if you have any questions or ideas about Chaos Heart feel free to review as well! See you all next time and have a super turkey day!:D *flies away on a nyan cat*


	6. Episode 5:Shifting Powers

Merry (late) Christmas everyone! Or Hannukah. Or whatever you celebrate to you! xD And in the spirit of Christmas you will be visited my 2 presents! The first is a fully colored and designed Chaos Heart cover with the one and only Kurai in her HDD form! The design idea goes to Holix as well as her move set which will be revealed in future chapters! Her character and name are my own idea so: My OC do not steal. please xD the complete art is right here for you go enjoy! art/CPU-Chaos-Heart-My-OC-Neptunia-Chaos-Heart-Cove-653396586 And it will become the cover for the story. The 2nd...*insert epic drumroll here* is a brand new chapter of Chaos Heart!:D

And thank you all for your continuous support and to all of you who have followed and supported the story since it started and in the future! You all are the best! Without further ado, let's get on to what you came here for and have a happy new year!

Notes: *the blades she uses are called scimitars and are twin swords that can be changed into a bow and Lauched energy arrows at will. Also Holix's idea. xD

~Nepu Nepu~ (attempt at a creative line break. xD)

-Kurai's POV-

The next couple of days flew by before I knew it. Of course it was hard to keep track of anything with Neptune dragging me around Planeptune as promised and having a slight bit of respect for Nepgear for saving me from the torture and showing me her wide assortment of gadgets she tinkered with instead. Though I'm not much of a technology obsession as she does I couldon't help but be a little amazed at what's she accomplished.

And before long my new weapons were ready. I opted to visit Noire myself to pick them up, much to the whining of Neptune who kept wanting to pester Noire about not having any friends or something. The more sensible of the trio agreed and wished me a safe trip. I found the basilicom and Uni greeted me and led me upstairs to Noire's room, waving a quick goodbye and left, leaving me with Noire.

She gave me a small smile upon my arrival. "At least you know how to be on time. God only knows it would take a miracle to hope Neptune shows up to anything on time." I chuckled a little at that. The subject of Neptune was something I found me and Noire could both agree on. "But we can talk about that later." She said as she held in front of her a wide case. It's exterior had black metal of some kind with red light streams running through it. She puts the case in my hands.

"Well go on, open it!" Noire urged me. Seeing no reason to refuse, I open the case and my eyes widen in amazement. True to her word they were twin blades, both were blades had a ruby on the hilt and had the same color and design as the case it held them in. The blades both curved at a certain point ending with an open curve. The red lights pulsed through the blades, like they were eminating the power they possesed*. Noire noticed my amazed expression and smiled. "I'm glad someone appreciates fine craftsmanship. The materials weren't easy to come by at all."

She paused for a moment as I held both swords in my hand. "But it was fun. I don't get chances to make weapons thst often." Noire sighed. "And with the Shift Period right around the corner I won't be able to for a while." I looked up at Noire at that. "ShIft Period?" I asked, curiousity piqued. I hadn't heard of such a thing before. That Rei's memories only had knowledge of the Hyper dimension, but nothing on anything beyond that. Noire blinked. "Oh right. I almost forgot you aren't from around here."

She paused, trying to find a simple way to explain. "Every so often the citizens will get restless, and set their sights on another ruler. Theyll dig up dirt, make up rumors, anything they can get their hands on to ruin our reputation. So I have to prepare teams, set up damage control, everything!" I let the information sink in for a moment before reaponding. "So it's just like a love chat room, but with paparazzi and ruling rights?" I asked. Noire looks at me for a second before sighing again. "Yeah pretty much." She agreed. "Blanc and Vert are busy with their own preparations and Neptune..." She trails off.

"Isn't gonna do shit?" I finished. Noire laughs. "Of course she wont! Histoire and Nepgear will have to do her job for her as usual." I felt sympathy towards her. People can never be easily satisfied for long. Theyll always seek something better to satisfy themselves and when they're done with that, they will just repeat the same action over and over again. For a brief time I'd considered trying to rule a nation, but I trashed the idea for that very reason. And because of my power. They would've only feared me. "If its any consolation, I could assist in fighting off some monsters."

Noire looked at me in surpise. "Really? Why would you want to do that?" I gave her a small smile. "To try these out of course. But I know what you're dealing with. At least a little bit. So I want to help out this once. Less monsters means less things to worry about for the Shift Period, right?" I said. She smiled back. "That would be a huge load off my shouldera. But it's my duty to protect my nation, not yours." I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. This is just a passerby looking to keep herself busy, that's all." I said. "Well if you're serious on it, this location has had a swarm of monsters recently..."

-On the borders of Lastation-

I look at the info about the forest as I reach the entrance to the dungeon. All the monsters are pretty high leveled. But they'll make for a good warmup so I'm all for it. I equip my new blades and male my way in the dungeon. For the first floor no monsters appeared at all. Not uncommon for a dungeon, it just means they're on a higher floor is all. True to the idea there they were. All shapes and sizes of ancient dragons and pixelized monsters galore! I took a breath. "Nows as good a time as any to stretch out my other form." I said to myself. I focused my mind on materializing my CPU core in my hand and in a cloudy swirl of red and black it appeared before me.

I held it up to my chest and placed it inside. My hair inverted from mostly black to pure red and black streaks. My armor and wings equipped to my body, locking in place. And finally my eyes changed to that of a CPUs, as red as my hair. The light vanished around me to reveal my true form to the horde of monsters. I could almost hear them cowering in fear. I smirked. "Don't hold this against me, okay?" I charged.

-At the same time. In Planeptune.-

-Normal POV-

Neptune and Nepgear were both staring at a console in Neptune's hand. It had an orange swirl on it, unlike any console they had ever seen before. Neptune looked at her younger sibling. "Ya think you can try tinkering with this a bit Nep Jr?" The person in question nodded. "I'll do my best!" She looked at the console once more. "But I've never seen a console like this before..." It almost seemed to have a certain aura to it. As if it was calling out to someone...or something.

 ** _Please...save Zero Dimension!_**

-And now back to Kurai -

She panted and took a second to revert back to her normal form. The forest around her had been laid to waste, all signs of trees, monsters, nothing was left standing. She looked at her hands, which held gold rings on her wrists. She sighed. "Guess I can't use my full strength without turning everything else into a friggin wasteland." She took one last look around the dungeon for any remaining monsters and found there to be none. She took one last look at the former forest before heading back to Lastation. "I only hope Noire doesn't think anything of it. But knowing my luck...no chance in hell."

Me:And that's a wrap! Kurai's HDD form is finally revealed! She really knows how to make things.. CHAOTIC doesn't she?:( -shot for bad Chaos Heart pun- For those of you who are looking forward to her move set, dont worry! She'll show you what she can do soon! And here is where we venture into the realm of VII! If the console didn't give it away. xD As always thank you all for reading and if you enjoyed it, or just want to leave comment, feel free to leave a review and like and favorite the story if you did! Until next time and have a happy new year! *flies away on a nyan cat*

Notes: *the blades she uses are called scimitars and are twin swords that can be changed into a bow and Lauched energy arrows at will. Also Holix's idea. xD

*If you'll look at her skirt you'll notice a certain logo of a certain hegehog. xD her character and color scheme are based on that very hedgehog. xD


	7. Episode 6:Orange is the new Black

*Shot for super obvious title reference* It's a pun on Orange Heart and the show Orange is the new Black. Only its not in a prison and Uzume...moving on! xD The reason for this chapter being unveiled is for one reason, it's my birthday tomorrow!:D And so to celebrate and thank my fans of the story here is a brand new chapter of Chaos Heart! Here is where VII officially starts or in other words, where Nepgear and Neptune get sucked in a hole. Again. You'd think they'd learn by now. xD

Now without further ado, let the games begin! And may the odds be ever in your favor! *shot for Hunger Games reference*

~Le Line Break~

-Kurais POV-

"Ugh..." I groaned, slowly regaining my bearings. The sky above was a dark, twisted purple. And to complete the scenery were large cracks in the sky, similar to broken glass. I had to follow them. I just had to see her new console. I thought, sighing. Let me explain how I ended up in this hell-hole. After resting out my new weapons, I got a message from Nepgear about a mysterious console with a orange swirl mark on it. Something instinctual ran through me at the mention of it. Usually when that happens it involves the goddesses and chaos in general. Considering where I am is already chaotic itself, I'm leaning more on the later. So, in curiousity, I arrived at the basilicom. The instant I opened the door I see a big, gaping hole swallowing Neptune and her sister up. And before anyone says anything, that was not an inappropriate joke referencing to something.

While I don't really care for Neptune, Nepgear is the more sensible one of the two, so I have no shame in admitting I favor her over her ruler of a sister, so moments before the portal closed, I bent my knees and jumped in after them.

And now here I am. Looking over my shoulder, I checked for any injuries. Only seeing minor cuts and scrapes, I swept the dirt off myself from the rough landing and pulled out my swords. In environments like these there tend to be disgusting monsters to go along with it. As if on que, the ground began to quake all around me, and a giant black winged being swooped down to the ground along with a horde of monsters. For a moment the creature did nothing but stare at me, as did I. For some vague reason I felt the energy of Purple Heart in the being, but twisted and corrupted somehow. After what felt like forever I spoke up. "Excuse me Sephiroth rip-off, I don't mean any trouble. Could you direct me to the nearest Taco Bell if there is one?" I joked.

The creature roared at me, the monsters lunging forward towards me. I sigh. "Sheesh you can't take a joke can you? At least Neptune has some sense of humor." I focused my mind on my CPU core, triggering my transformation. I changed my swords into their combined bow form. "Hope you'll at least be good target practice!"

-Super Le Line Break-

-Normal POV-

Uzume, the resident CPU of, what she subbed it, the Zero Dimension, along with hew new companions Nepgear and Neptune, looked at the horrific sight in shock. "This is horrible!" Nepgear said in worry, Neptune looked to her sister in worry. "It's already started." Uzume said. "For as long as I can remember, I've been fighting with that giant ever since it destroyed this place." She turned toward the two goddesses. "I'm going to fight that thing and end this once and for all!" She declared. "You're not doing this alone!" Nepgear said, Neptune nodding. "No comprendo, compradre. We're in this together!" Neptune agreed. The red-head gave the girls a small smile. "I forgot how good it felt to fight alongside others" She said softly to herself. "What was that?" Nepgear asked. Uzume shook her head.

"Nothing. Let's go kick that giants ass shall we?"

-running out of creative ideas for a line break name line break-

-Kurais POV-

I panted for air as I cleared away the horde surrounding that giant. For lower level monsters to be this strong, that giant must be doing something. I put on the biggest smirk I could muster. "You sure are a good workout. I'll give you that." I changed my bow back into its sword form. "But I'm nowhere near working up a sweat yet!" I got into my battle stance. "I hope you're ready to face the wrath of a Goddess!" I shouted. "Goddess?" I heard a voice from behind. I turned around. 'Oh just my friggin luck!' I groaned in my mind. There, in all their plot-convenient glory, were Planeptunes CPUs, along with a red-head with a mega phone. I saw a symbol thst looked incredibly similar to something. That console! I realized.

Nepgears voice broke through my thoughts. "Goddess?" She repeated. I only could think of one word in response. "Shit."

-To Be Continued!-

Me:Dun dun duun! Behold the cliffhanger of doom! xD and thus the first arc of Neptunia VII has begun! How will our lovely Chaos Heart change the world? How will Uzume react to her arrival? Why am I asking you all these questions? *shot for bad joke* anyway thank you all for the continuous support! And as always, I'll see you all next time! *flies away on a nyan cat*


	8. Episode 7: A Giant Problem

Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter of Chaos Heart! In case it's hard the tell the chapter title is a pun on the giant-ness of the giant the gang is up against and...I'm just going to stop talking now. xD as thanks for all the support for the story here's a long chapter for you all! And as usual I hope you all enjoy and without further ado, let's start the show!:)

-Kurai's POV-

To say the silence that followed from the girls sudden entry was awkward was to say that the events of Hiroshima was only explosive. So...yeah, it was unbearably awkward. Both myself as well and the planeptune sisters and Uzume, even the giant surprisingly enough, were unmoving and deathly quiet. That is until Uzume broke the silence. "YOU!" Uzume yelled as she pointed a finger at me. "What are you doing here? Are in league with that giant?" She yelled.

I sighed. And here's come a major headache. I gave her the best cold stare I could muster and stated, matter of factly. "Look here red. I don't know you. I don't know that giant. And unless you drop that finger away from me in the next five seconds, I don't know if you'll need a hospital when I'm done with you." I looked at the trios faces. Nepgear had her jaw dropped in shock, Neptune slightly had her mouth open in surprise, Uzume only stood there in shock, still processing what I had just said. Once it clicked that I had just made a death threat her eyes narrowed in anger. "Mind running that by me again?" She said, anger growing in her voice.

Before I could give her my reply the giant chose that exact moment to launch an attack. Barrages of beams rained down on all of us, the ground rumbling and breaking apart on impact. Looking around, I uttered a small curse. "Shit." I muttered. This wasn't looking good. I was getting low on energy as it was from the fight. But throw in 3 girls thst decide to butt their noses into something that didn't involve them plus unstable terrian, and I'm fucked. I turned and yelled to the girls, who barely managed to escape the barrage in one piece behind me, but they were looking about as beat up as I was.

"We can 'chat'...about the wonders of violence later! But not if we die here first!" A blue fish, or at least I think it was some kind of fish, floated towards us and was next to Uzume. "The young lady is correct. The time for discussion can wait until we reach safety." The fish agreed. I blinked. Wow. Now that's not something you see everyday. A talking fish. And a gentleman-ly one at that too. And I'm getting off track here. Uzume did not look willing to leave though. "Are you kidding? I've been fighting that giant for so long, and you're telling me to just leave and let it run free?" She yelled at the creature, pointing a finger at the purple giant. I sighed. I seemed to be sighing a lot more since I met Pinky and the Brain over here. And Red obviously wasn't willing to back off either.

While I don't like asking for help, those two seem to know her more than I do so perhaps they can talk some sense into her. I looked at Nepgear. "I can't deal with her right now, would you mind?" I asked Nepgear. She didn't respond for a second, probably still in shock over my earlier threat. "Oh! Yes!" Nepgear agreed, figuring out I was referring to the red-head. She looked to Uzume. "I know this means a lot to you. But she's right. We have to retreat for now and plan for a counter-attack." I nodded in agreement. So Nepgear is the smart one. Neptune nodded as well. "Yeah Uzume. Let's live to fight another day ol' chap!" Neptune said confidently. Oh great, and now she's turning british. As if she wasnt irritating enough.

Despite the sisters movitational conversation, she didn't budge. "Look, I can take of this myself. This isn't your fight anyway." She turned towards me. "And I don't know who you are, but I have a score to settle with it first, so get in line!" Now she was getting on my nerves. I clenched my first and stormed over to the red-head. But the sisters beat me to it. They both had their arms wrapped around her in a tight grip. The girl in question wiggling around, trying to break free but with no success. "Come on Uzume, heave ho!" Neptune yelled. Her and Nepgear carrying the girl away, the captive yelling and screaming curses along the way. The fish-guy sighed, well at least it's not just me today, and followed the trio, leaving me to ponder my next move. The giant having moved somewhere else, like it lost interest in us, gave me some time to think.

The obvious facts were that I was in another world of course. Along with the dumb and way smarter and some other girl who I've never seen before. And the cherry on the top was the deadlier monsters and it's giant leader with its even bigger trail of destruction in its wake. At the rate this was headed, I was going to be dragged into a full out war between the giant and the CPUs wether I want to or not. The only option to avoid that was to follow them and hopefully convince them I have nothing to do with the giant robot chicken they're running from and this apocalyptic world. My mind made up, I used my wings and flew behind them, away from the monster house of... well, monsters.

-Normal POV-

The gang made their way under the city and reached Uzume hideout. Uzume herself told the girls on the way she had made the base to rest from the Giants constant attacks, the girls looking around in awe at the sight. The red-head looked behind Neptune and Nepgear to their 3rd visitor. The girl had a similar form as she herself did, along with the Nep sisters, but just who the heck was she? According to the surprise on the girls faces, they obviously didn't know each other, so that left the possibility thst she was either an enemy, or just another unlucky one that fell into her world like Neptune and her sister. Her best friend, Umio, poked a fin at the girl, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Uzume, we have arrived." The aquarian spoke in a soft tone. "R-right." She nodded in reply. The mystery girl could answer her questions here at least. The gang both sat down in a circle, with thr exception as Kurai, who opted to rest her wings and just stand instead, next to a hand-made fire made by Uzume before the it arrival into this frightening new world.

"All right." Uzume said, breaking the short silence, starting the discussion. "First of all, who the hell are you?" She yelled at Kurai, sending death glares at the winged girl. She sighed for the umpteenth time today, and gave her a tired stare back. "First, you can back the fuck off. And second, I'm like those two." Kurai gestured toward Neptune and Nepgear. "I wound up here through this console thst Neptune found and ran smack dab into your friend, big purple and metal back there." She explained. "I just used your friend as a little, big stress reliever until you showed up. That's it." Kurai finished telling her tale, bringing silence once more into the hideout. Uzume kept staring at her though, trying to probe any other information out of the girl. Seeing Kurai only give her a stare back she sighed. She had a feeling that was probably all she would get out of her at the moment. They had bigger, literally bigger things to talk about then the girls social problems.

"So you're in the same boat as Nepsy and Gearsy." She said, not really saying it as a quesiton, but to confirm the information she had been given. It was confirmed with a nod from the girl in question. "And I'd like to know more about your giant problem out there. If you would be so kind to enlighten me." She said in a sarcastic tone. Uzume sighed. "Yeah. That giant out there, it's responsible for the destruction of the world." She began, the mood instantly darkening at the serious topic. "It, just showed up out of the blue one day and destroyed everything!the buildings, the people, everything!" Her voice started the break slightly, trying to hold back tears. Umio noticed her distress and handed her a tissue. Uzume took it gratefully and wiped her tears away. Regaining her composure she continued. "The only ones that were spared were me, Umio, and the resident monsters here."

Uzume paused for a moment and looked up a the ceiling. "I've been fighting that thing ever since. I'm the only one that can." Nepgear chose that moment to add her opinion to the conversation. "That's not true! You're not alone in this anymore! Neptune and I are here with you!" She said. "Righto! We're like the three musketeers! You're not gonna break this team up!" Neptune agreed. Uzume looked at the two in shock, then gave them a small smile. "Thanks Nepsy, Gearsy." Uzume looked back to Kurai. "What about you? Um..." She paused, realizing that the girl never gave them her name. Kurai sighed. "Just call me Chaos." Kurai said. She couldn't give them her complete name, then the fact that she's a goddess and born from Rei Rhyght's power would be out in the open. And there was no way in hell she was going to let that happen.

Uzume tilted her head in confusion. "Unique name. Why Chaos?" She asked. Kurai gave a small smile of her own, a hint of pain hidden in her eyes. " 'Cause I'm always drawn to Chaos, at the heart of it all."

~Nepu~Nepu~

And that's a wrap! What do you all think of the new chapter? Did I do Uzume's character okay? Was Nepgear a bit more in character than her last appearance? Feel free to let me know in a review what you thought and I'll be sure to send a response back! The same goes for questions and anything else about the story! Any feedback helps me improve and motivates me to make more chapters!

I'll try to update Chaos Heart more often for sure. It's been crazy with work with the Easter holidays but it's lightened up enough for me to update more often, so thank you all for your patience and the continuous support! And always I'll see you all next time! See you then! *flies away in a nyan cat*

Note: Nothing offensive against Hiroshima or what it was referencing too. It's only intended for Kurai to make her point about the awkwardness of the situation and nothing else. Any kind of offense this night bring is completly unintentional and should not be taken literally. The lives that we're lost will never be forgotten. Thank you for understanding.


	9. Episode 8:Get your Game On!

Long time no see everyone! *dodges lasers from eager fans* sorry for the delay! A relative of mine passed away recently and works been... well work. But I finally have the inspiration to make the latest chapter of Chaos Heart! Thank you all for your support! And as always, I hope you enjoy the new chapter! On to the show!:D

P.s. if you can guess what the chapter title is from and name the show, you win a free cookie! (It can be any flavor you want. Kind of like that cup in Harry Potter! xD)

-Hyperdimension Neptunia: Chaos Heart Episode 8: Get your Game On!-

-Normal POV-

After Uzume and Kurai's brief argument, the girls sat down and listened as Uzume explained what she knew about the giant, and the dissappearce of the humans that once inhabited the land. Neptune looked frightened. "I dont wanna believe it! How does that even make any sense? And it's all because of that giant thing?" She asked. Kurai couldn't help but silently agree. There was no logical explanation for it. People don't just up and vanish as soon as big, mean, and purple shows up. Even if that was the case, there should have been some sign that they existed at all. She has a suspicion that there was something else behind the scenes that caused all this. But until she could confirm it for herself, she opted to mention nothing of it. Uzume looked just as confused as Kurai did. "It's hard to say. I don't know much about it myself." Uzume admitted.

"After the humans left- thats so wierd to say." Uzume said to herself. "Lots of intelligent monsters moved in. Theyre very kind, and some of them can even talk. So our mission at this time is to buy them enough time to escape." She explained. Kurai chose that moment to ask a question of her own. "Can any of them fight at all?" She asked. This would help her decide if she would assist in their efforts or not. Uzume shook her head. "Unfortunately we'really the only ones that can." "Isn't there a way to destroy it for good?" Nepgear asked. Neptune nodded in agreement. "Yeah! We can get that giant off your hands once and for all!" Kurai sighed. "If it was thst simple, don't you think red-head here would have done it already?" Her tone voicing her annoyance.

To the sisters surprise, Uzume wasn't even the slightear bit annoyed at her nickname. She even nodded in agreement at her words. "If it was that easy, I would." She said solemnly."I've scuffle with thst thing so many times, and I haven't even gotten close to injuring it!" "No way..." Neptune said in shock. The red-head gave Neptune a smile. "Don't worry. I have a plan to get rid of that giant. It's just not ready yet." She said. "So until then we'll..." She was interrupted but a ring tone frim her wrist. She answered the call. "Yeah, it's me. What's the status of the evacuation?" "Uzume, I am overjoyed to hear your voice." A gentleman-ly like voice spoke over her wrist-phone. "We are roughly 70% done with the evacuation." Uzume grew a serious expression on her face. "Still a lot left huh?" Uzume asked.

"I apologize. We are going as fast as we can." The handsome voice replied. "No sweat. Just focus on getting everyone to safety." Uzume assured the voice. "Understood. Be careful out there, Uzume." The call ended with a click. Neptune was in front of Uzume face with a grin. "Who was that? He sounded handsome. A friend of yours?" Uzume nodded. "He is. We caught him on a good day. He can get grouchy sometimes." She grabbed her mega-phone weapon and turned towards the girls. "We're going to tackle that thing head on. We have to get through the waves of monsters guarding it first so be sure to take what you need." They all nodded and proceeded to gear up for the battle ahead of them. Kurai was anticipating the upcoming fight, but for a different reason than the planeptune sisters and Uzume.

-Kurai's POV-

I couldn't help but cringe internally as Uzume started giving Nepgear a nickname, 'Gearsy'. 'thank goodness my name is not easily nickname-able' I thought to myself. While Nepgear was blushing in joy, Uzume turned to me. "And you'll be...Blacksy!" She deicded. 'I thought too soon' I sobbed in the safety of my mind.

The ground began to rumble around us, the sounds of the monsters growls and roars sounding closer with each passing second. Here it comes. I transformed my swords into their bow form as the hoarse came into view. "There's the first wave." Uzume said. "Come on you three, lets get fired up!" Uzume yelled. I bit back the urge to yell that she couldn't command me. There would be plentt of time for that later. We each split up to take care of our own section of the wave.

-que Neptunia battle music-

(For the following battle scene, I will use the opportunity to showcase some of Kurai's move set. All of which were thought of by Holix25.)

There are monsters..that can't fight, or choose not too. Just like me. I thought solemnly. All the more reason to lay waste to these monsters, and that fucking giant along with them! But first, I'll thin out their numbers. "Reign of the Fallen!" I called out, throwing my eight hand in the air. The sky above becoming adorned with a large amount of crimson red energy arrows. "Vanish from my sight." I threw my right hand down, throwing the onslaught of arrows down of the hourde, exploding on impact, wiping out more than half of the initial wave. I heard the sounds of gasps next to me. Both Neptune and Nepgear, as well as Uzume, looked like their jaws would hit the floor in shock.

Eager to get their attention off of me, I pointed to the surviving monsters. "Pick up your jaws and pick up the slack! Our enemy isn't going to wait on us!" I yelled as I shot a energy arrow at each monster thst was stupid enough to attack with my back turned. I didn't even have to look back. Thst was how stupid they were. The Nep sisters both snapped out of their shock and focused their energy on transforming. They were both in their CPU forms. Well, CPU Candidate in Nepgears case. And they lauched their own attacks on the hoarde. I turned back to the monsters that we're smart enough to wait. "Sorry for the wait. Now where was i?" I smirked. The monsters seemed to shake in fear. "Oh that's right! Discordant Virtue!" I called out, the energy from my status boosting move taking effect. "Now I just have one quesiton for all of you." I said as I willed my bow to change back into their scimitar form. "Do you feel lucky, punk?"

-an unspecified amount of time later-

-Still Kurai's POV-

After what seemed like ages, we made it through the first wave. We each had a fair amount of scratches and other injuries you would expect from a fight with a ton of monsters. "Whew, we made it through the monsters!" Neptune cheered. "We only made it through the first wave. Here comes the second." Uzume pointed ahead to yet another wave of monsters. I felt a groan coming on. Now I was starting to see why Neptune has an aversion of work. I'm not even a goddess of a nation and in already tired of this crap! But I remembered why I was fighting in the first place. Doesn't mean I can't get a little fun out of it. "All work and no play makes Chaos a dull girl!" I yelled, slashing the neck of a spider-like monster, dissolving it's form completely. Nepgear snd Uzume both blinked in surprise while Neptune was grinning. "What an interesting movie references." Neptune said in her calm, HDD voice. Well I've only seen this Neptune for only a second but I already like her more than the usual Neptune.

The monster leading the hoarde was larger than the others, growling at us. "Oh its you again!" Uzume said. Nepgear turned to Uzume. "Do you know this monster?" She asked. "Know him? I've ran into him so many times I've lost count. Every time I'm close to facing the giant, this guy.." She gestured towards the monster in question "always get in the way." She pulled out a diamond like crystal from her pocket and held it in front of her. My eyes widened in surprise. That could only mean one thing! "But this ends today! I've got some friends with me that would love to see you and that giant get taken down! Let's finish this!" Uzume proclaimed, activating the share crystal, transforming into a CPU just like the other goddesses. I sighed to myself, I just attract all of the CPUs don't I?

"Woah, who are you?" Neptune asked. "How rude!" The now CPU Uzume said in annoyance, though it sounded like she was hyper on too much caffeine despite her words. "It's me, Uzume! U-ZU-ME!" She correct the duo. "Let's do our best you three!" She cheered. I groaned this time. Great. Just what I needed. An even crazier Neptune. Why me?

Setting my bad luck issues aside, I geared up to take down another horade.

-another unspecified amount of time later-

"Whew! I finally defeated doggie!" Uzume sighed in relief. Doggie? I sweat-dropped at the word. Talk about polar opposites."but it's totally thank you guys! Thank you soo so much! She continued. "Don't worry about! We're friends now! I'd bat for you any day of the week!" Neptune stated. Nepgear smiled. "She's right, we're friends!" Nepgear agreed. Oh, so we're friends now? I thought, annoyed. "So what do we call you CPU Uzume?" She asked. "It's Orange Heart!" Uzume, rather, Orange Heart said with a smile.

~NepNepNepNepNepNep~

And that's a wrap! Thanks again to all of you for your support! Im able to continue writing more Chaos Heart thanks to you! As usual if you have questions or comments about Chaos Heart, or just want to say hi, feel free to leave a review! As always, I'll see you next time! *flies away on a nyan cat*


End file.
